


Snapshots of the Sky

by Cynthia_of_the_Wallflowers



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Gokudera Hayato - Freeform, Humor, One Shot Collection, Reborn (KHR) - Freeform, Reborn (Katekyo Hitman Reborn), Reborn - Freeform, Sawada Tsunayoshi - Freeform, Vongola Decimo, Vongola Generation X, Yamamoto Takeshi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_of_the_Wallflowers/pseuds/Cynthia_of_the_Wallflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots and drabbles of Tsuna and his friends. (1. Of all of the ways Tsuna expected to die, he had never thought it would be because of Hayato.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything in it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all of the ways Tsuna expected to die, he had never thought it would be because of Hayato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>             **Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything in it.
> 
>             **Chapter Warnings:** GEN, language, attempts at seppuku  
>              **Character(s):** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Reborn  
>              **Genre:** Humor
> 
>             **Author’s Notes:** This was something entirely unplanned that just popped up in my head last night. Prompts are welcome.

            Of all of the ways Tsuna expected to die, he had never thought it would be because of Hayato.  


            It was an accident of course ― Hayato would never intentionally try to kill Tsuna. (Tsuna conveniently chose to forget how they first met ― he had been getting pretty good at that since he had become the Vongola Decimo.)  


            It started when Takeshi casually mentioned that he bet he could beat Hayato in a spar without Flames pretty easily. You know, cuz he could cut off all of Hayato’s bombs’ fuses and whatnot. So Hayato, being Hayato, immediately took offense and challenged him to a spar. Without Flames or box weapons.  


            Takeshi won. Not easily, and definitely not without injury, but he beat him.  


            Hayato promptly went into hysterics, shouting how he had failed Juudaime as his right hand man, and attempted seppuku.  


            (Tsuna stopped him of course.)  


            But, back on track, after much gushing (he still hadn’t quite broken Hayato out of that habit) about Juudaime’s kindness, Hayato slapped a letter explaining what he was doing onto Tsuna’s desk and disappeared on a training trip to who-knows-where.  


            This didn’t phase Tsuna much at all ― Onii-san did this quite often as well, rushing off whenever he felt he wanted more EXTREME training, and who knew where Hibari went off to in his spare time?  


            When Hayato had returned two weeks later, after greeting Tsuna in his office (and glaring at the piles of paperwork littering his own desk), he had proceeded to hunt down Takeshi and challenge him to a rematch.  


            Of course, Tsuna had followed. It was an excuse to skip his paperwork after all, not to mention he wanted to see what new tricks Hayato had come up with.  


            As it turned out, it wasn’t quite a new technique and more of an entire new weapon.  


            Land mines.  


            (And how Hayato managed to bury _land mines_ in the middle of a battle ― because he knew Hayato hadn’t had the time to bury land mines in the Flame-resistant floor of the training room beforehand ― he was still trying to figure out.)  


            Hayato won. Tsuna wasn’t quite sure whether this was because of the surprise factor, or because Takeshi just couldn’t defuse the mines, but Hayato won.  


            Which led to his current situation.  


            Apparently, not all of the mines had been set off in the spar. So when Tsuna had ― rather carelessly (though he could argue it wasn’t _completely_ his fault that he couldn’t see the mines) ― went to check if the two were alright he had stepped on one.  


            The only warning he had was a sudden, screaming tingle from his intuition and Hayato’s panicked eyes, his mouth open to shout, as the ground exploded beneath him.  


            His first thought was ‘I never expected to die like this. A dame death for Dame-Tsuna I guess.’  


            His second was ‘Reborn is going to kill me for such a pathetic death.’  


            His third was ‘I hope Hayato doesn’t commit seppuku over this.’  


            His fourth thought was ‘How come I haven’t died yet?’ He opened one eye cautiously. Two black, beady eyes stared back at him.  


            “Hiieeee!!!” He screeched, jumping back.  


            “Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn said disapprovingly as Leon transformed from the large shield it had been back to a chameleon. “That was pathetic.”  


            His eyes took on a sadistic glint. “You need more training.”  


            Hayato and Takeshi chose this moment to interrupt.  


            “Juudaime!”  


            “Tsuna!”  


            “Juudaime! I’m so sorry! I nearly killed you! I’m a failure of a right-hand man! I-”  


            “Ahaha, you’re alright then, Tsuna? That’s good!”  


            “-should commit seppuku!” Hayato produced a knife out of seemingly nowhere.  


            “No, don’t! Hayato!”  


            “Maa, maa, Hayato, Tsuna’s alright so no harm done right?”  


            “If Juudaime says so...and shut up Yakyuu-baka! You would never understand Juudaime’s kindness!”  


            Tsuna could only sigh as the two promptly descended into one of their typical squabbles, Takeshi laughing and Hayato yelling.  


            “Dame-Tsuna.” Tsuna gulped as he turned to face Reborn. Reborn smirked sadistically. “You have ten minutes to complete the obstacle course and disable the land mines before the whole thing blows up.”  


            “Hiiiieeee!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please review!**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
